fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Querubins
center|thumb|450px|Placa cananéia de marfim com querubim junto ao trono (Megiddo, século XI a.C.) right|thumb|193px|Querubim em placa de marfim fenícia (século IX a.C.), encontrada no palácio de Tiglath-Pileser III (744-727 a.C.) em Hadatu, provavelmente obtida de saque a Damasco em 796 a.C. A peça parece ter pertencido originalmente ao rei Hazael de Aram-Damasco (848-805 a.C.) right|thumb|193px|Lamassu do palácio de Ashurnasirpal II em Kalhu (883–859 a.C.) right|thumb|193px|Shedu em baixo-relevo do palácio de Sargão II em Dur Sharrukin (713–716 a.C.) right|thumb|193px|Querubim em iluminura da Bíblia Floreffe, século XII right|thumb|193px|Representação moderna de querubim, baseada na descrição de Ezequiel Os querubins (do hebraico cherubim, singular cherub) são uma categoria de anjos da tradição judaico-cristã. Maimônides e a maior parte da tradição judaica os põem no penúltimo degrau da hierarquia angélica, embora anjos descritos de maneira quase idêntica, os Chayot Ha Kadesh, estejam no mais alto dos degraus. Já a tradição cristã põe os querubins em segundo lugar, abaixo apenas dos serafins. O hebraico cherub parece ser cognato do assírio kuribu, do acadiano kuribu e do babilônio karabu. A palavra assíria significa "grande", "poderoso", enquanto os termos acadiano e babilônico significam "propício", "abençoado". Esses nomes foram freqüentemente usados para se referir aos shedu ou lamassu, espíritos que servem aos deuses e levam a eles as preces dos humanos. Representados com corpo de touro (shedu) ou leão (lamassu), cabeça humana e asas, que costumavam ser esculpidos como guardiões nas entradas de templos e palácios. Também foi sugerida uma relação etimológica com o grego grypos (grifo), animal mítico que na arte hitita era representado na postura de guardião e que os gregos imaginavam protegendo tesouros divinos ou puxando os carros dos deuses. Em Knossos, Creta, grifos flanqueavam o trono do rei e em Hagia Triada, um sarcófago os mostra puxando o carro de uma deusa. As esfinges egípcias, com ou sem asas, desempenhavam papel semelhante. Na Fenícia e em Canaã, mais próximas do universo cultural dos antigos hebreus, esfinges aladas, claramente inspiradas na arte egípcia, desempenham papéis semelhantes e provavelmente originaram a concepção hebraica original do querubim. Uma placa cananéia de marfim encontrada em Megido mostram a figura de um rei sentado sobre um ser alado semelhante a uma esfinge, como na visão dos querubins por Ezequiel. A primeira aparição dos querubins na Bíblia dá-se precisamente no papel de guardião do Éden, posto à entrada do jardim por Yahweh com uma espada flamejante para impedir a entrada de humanos. No Êxodo, aparecem como esculturas que protegem a Arca da Aliança com suas asas; no livro dos Reis, representados em painéis do templo ao lado de bois e leões e, no santuário, como um par de grandes estátuas em atitude semelhante à dos touros alados mesopotâmicos. Outras passagens assinalam que Yahweh senta ou monta sobre os querubins (livro de Samuel, Isaías), ou que estes puxam seu carro (Crônicas, Eclesiástico). Tudo indica que antes do Exílio os querubins eram imaginados como animais alados semelhantes a grifos ou esfinges. Mais tarde os querubins tomam uma forma mais complexa, como foi registrada no primeiro capítulo do livro de Ezequiel, escrito no Exílio, quando os judeus viviam em meio à cultura babilônica: :E do meio dela saía a semelhança de quatro seres viventes (''Chayot). E esta era a sua aparência: tinham a semelhança de homem. E cada um tinha quatro rostos, como também cada um deles quatro asas. E os seus pés eram pés direitos; e as plantas dos seus pés como a planta do pé de uma bezerra, e luziam como a cor de cobre polido. E tinham mãos de homem debaixo das suas asas, aos quatro lados; e assim todos quatro tinham seus rostos e suas asas. Uniam-se as suas asas uma à outra; não se viravam quando andavam, e cada qual andava continuamente em frente. E a semelhança dos seus rostos era como o rosto de homem; e do lado direito todos os quatro tinham rosto de leão, e do lado esquerdo todos os quatro tinham rosto de boi; e também tinham rosto de águia todos os quatro. Assim eram os seus rostos. As suas asas estavam estendidas por cima; cada qual tinha duas asas juntas uma a outra, e duas cobriam os corpos deles''. No décimo capítulo, a descrição é repetida em termos muito semelhantes, exceto que se diz que os quatro rostos eram de homem, leão, querubim e águia, sugerindo que o rosto bovino é o mais próprio aos querubins, como também assinalam suas "patas de bezerra". Além disso, os querubins são associados a rodas, consideradas pela tradição judaica como outra categoria de anjos, os ophanim: :E o ruído das asas dos querubins se ouviu até ao átrio exterior, como a voz do Deus Todo-Poderoso, quando fala. Sucedeu, pois, que, dando ele ordem ao homem vestido de linho, dizendo: Toma fogo dentre as rodas, dentre os querubins, entrou ele, e parou junto às rodas. Então estendeu um querubim a sua mão dentre os querubins para o fogo que estava entre os querubins; e tomou dele, e o pôs nas mãos do que estava vestido de linho; o qual o tomou, e saiu. E apareceu nos querubins uma semelhança de mão de homem debaixo das suas asas. Então olhei, e eis quatro rodas junto aos querubins, uma roda junto a um querubim, e outra roda junto a outro querubim; e o aspecto das rodas era como a cor da pedra de berilo. E, quanto ao seu aspecto, as quatro tinham uma mesma semelhança; como se estivesse uma roda no meio de outra roda. Andando estes, andavam para os quatro lados deles; não se viravam quando andavam, mas para o lugar para onde olhava a cabeça, para esse seguiam; não se viravam quando andavam. E todo o seu corpo, as suas costas, as suas mãos, as suas asas e as rodas, as rodas que os quatro tinham, estavam cheias de olhos ao redor. E, quanto às rodas, ouvindo eu, se lhes gritava: Roda! '''E cada um tinha quatro rostos; o rosto do primeiro era rosto de querubim, e o rosto do segundo, rosto de homem, e do terceiro era rosto de leão, e do quarto, rosto de águia'. E os querubins se elevaram ao alto; estes são os mesmos seres viventes que vi junto ao rio Quebar.'' No Novo Testamento, o Apocalipse dá uma descrição similar, mas funde os atributos dos querubins de Ezequiel com os de suas rodas cheias de olhos e ainda os dos serafins de Isaías, atribuindo aos querubins seis asas e o cântico de "Santo, Santo, Santo": :E havia diante do trono como que um mar de vidro, semelhante ao cristal. E no meio do trono, e ao redor do trono, quatro animais cheios de olhos, por diante e por detrás. E o primeiro animal era semelhante a um leão, e o segundo animal semelhante a um bezerro, e tinha o terceiro animal o rosto como de homem, e o quarto animal era semelhante a uma águia voando. E os quatro animais tinham, cada um de per si, seis asas, e ao redor, e por dentro, estavam cheios de olhos; e não descansam nem de dia nem de noite, dizendo: Santo, Santo, Santo, é o Senhor Deus, o Todo-Poderoso, que era, e que é, e que há de vir. Esta imagem dos querubins é a que foi transmitida aos cristãos e que predomina nas representações medievais. Entretanto, a partir da Renascença, bebês alados, representação de almas puras chamadas propriamente de putos (putti), foram também erroneamente chamados de "querubins". Daí vêm termos como "querubinismo", dado a uma má-formação congênita que resulta em rostos exageradamente bochechudos. Na angelologia católica, os querubins são tidos como guardiões da luz, das estrelas, do trono de Deus e do Paraíso. Para Tomás de Aquino, o líder dos anjos caídos era um querubim, pois estes são os anjos mais identificados com o conhecimento e, portanto, seriam os mais propensos ao pecado do orgulho. Referências *H. Peter Aleff, "A relative of Ezekiel’s cherubim in an ancient ivory carving" http://www.recoveredscience.com/astronomy1.htm *Wikipedia (em inglês): Cherub http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherub *Jewish Encyclopedia: Cherub http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=434&letter=C&search=cherubim Category:Mitologia cristãCategory:Mitologia judaica